Magicus Obscurus
by Shadowface
Summary: Translation: Dark Magic. AU This is a "Voldemort is Harry's father" story. A bit more original than other ones. Dark!Harry,Slytherin!Harry,Sadistic!Harry. Chapter four is up. darknessallover's Dark!Harry Challenge with a twist. DISCONTINUED.
1. Heritage revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; I do, however, own honestly purchased copies of all five books _and you can't have them! So there_.

A/N: This is a "Voldemort is Harry's dad" story. Please review.

"I didn't hit him. He hit me!"

"Don't lie, freak. You hit Dudley; why else would he be crying?"

Harry glanced at his large cousin and snorted, "His crying doesn't mean anything. He's a faker!"

"DON'T CALL MY SON A LIAR, YOU DIRTY FREAK"

The man, Vernon Dursley, grabbed the diminutive boy by the arm and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs. The boy slammed hard into the wall and then faded into darkness.

_Pain_

_ Always pain_

_ The shadow could feel the pain coursing through him._

_ Heir_

_ His heir_

_ He had found the place were they had put his heir_

_ His heir, the Heir of Slytherin, living with some filthy muggles_

_ And they hurt him_

_ They would die_

_ Later_

_ The shadow knew what it would do_

_ It would give all of its memories to the heir_

_ It would give the boy knowledge of his followers_

_ Knowledge of his origins_

_ Magic_

_ Life_

_ Destiny_

_ The shadow would show him_

_ Truth_

_ Lies_

_ The Darkness._

Harry moaned as he gained consciousness. He sat up, and suddenly his eyes shot open. Someone was there in the cupboard with him.

"Who are you?" a voice answered him, a voice ragged with age, worn like the cloak of time. "I am your father; my name is Voldemort."

"My father is dead, and his name was James Potter."

The Voice laughed, "No, your father is not James Potter, though he did take care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"James Potter was one of my most loyal followers. He and Lily were charged to take care of you…" the voice laughed tiredly "…but they could not protect you from me."

"Why would they have to protect me from you?"

"The muggle lover Dumbledore put a spell on me called the _Mortifer hostis _spell, the Mortal Enemy spell. It made it impossible for me to let you live. Luckily your magic was…is stronger than mine. When the killing curse hit you, it rebounded on me three-fold and left me the shadow I am, cursed to live close to death, but I know of a way to end it."

"How?"

"I will give you my memories. I will put all of them in your mind, and then I will give you my life force so that you will always be protected." The words the shadow spoke seemed preposterous to Harry's nine-year-old mind, but he was compelled to believe it.

"How will you do that?"

"First I need your permission; do you give it?" Harry nodded, and the shadow spoke one word before Harry fell back into darkness. _"Confundo."_

**_Flashback_**

_ Hands stroked the baby's hair. "You will be the first in my family to bear the name Slytherin since the great one himself. You will be Harold Callidus Merus Slytherin--Slytherin because it is the name of our ancestors, Callidus for the most important trait of our family, and Merus for your mother's family."_

_ **Shift memory**_

_ An old man stood, his wand raised. He said, "Tom, I shall defeat you and your kin. The Line of Slytherin will end and the line of Gryffindor will persevere."_

_ **Shift Memory**_

_A group of hooded figures came out of the trees. One by one they bowed, each uttering the same word: "Master."_

Harry jolted awake, his mind full of foreign memories; he could feel them ingraining themselves into his mind. Plots began to form, and in the house Number 4 Privet Drive in the cupboard under the stairs, a new darkness was born.

A/N: How'd you like it? New chapters are coming soon as well as new chapters for my other stories. Please review.

Translations: _Callidus: _Cunning

_Merus:_ Pure

_Mortifer hostis: _Mortal enemy

_Confundo: _Merge __


	2. The Weasley Massacre

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I want to. But I somehow doubt that J.K. Rowling would sell her cash cow.

Author's Note: This story does not follow Cannon; it is AU. Please note the chapter title, and Please review.

The first thing he needed was a wand; hopefully Wormtail had remembered to grab it before relocating to an unsuspecting family.

**_Flashback_**__

_ Two man stood before him—one was small, crouched, and though he couldn't be more than twenty-five he was already balding. Unlike the others, he wore no mask. The other man was tall, proud. His black hair cascaded down his shoulders, and like the smaller man he had no mask._

_ "Do you understand my instructions, Wormtail?"_

_ "Yes my lord, but why?"_

_ "Do not question me, Wormtail. Crucio."_

_The small man screamed and continued to scream even after the Curse had been lifted._

_"Shut up, Wormtail. You will follow me to the Potter's and after I kill the boy you will take my wand."_

_The tall man stepped forward. "My lord, why must he take your wand? Surely you need it."_

_"How many times must I explain it, Padfoot? Vates has foreseen it, and though he speaks in riddles he remains one of my most trusted followers. I trust him explicitly. You will both complete the tasks I set for you; do you understand?"_

_"Wormtail, after you confront Padfoot, I want you to relocate to the Weasley's; no one will ever look there for dark activity."_

_There was a pause and then, "Go now"_

_The two men said in unison, "Yes milord," and turned to leave,_

_"Padfoot."_

_"Yes Master?"_

_"You are my most loyal servant. Your name will be remembered, and your family will be honored."_

_Padfoot smiled, his icy eyes melting just a bit. "Thank you, my lord."_

End Flashback 

****

He just hoped that Wormtail had stuck to the plan; it would be disappointing if Harry had to punish one of his most loyal servants just because he couldn't follow instructions.

Harry stayed in his cupboard all day. When he finally heard the deep snores of Vernon, the tenor snores of Dudley, and the high twittering snores of Petunia, he arose.

He took some money for train fare out of Vernon's wallet and walked out of the house.

There was a red moon hanging low in the night sky. Harry smiled: blood would be spilled tonight.

_Three hours later: Ottery St. Catchpole._

Harry thought that "The Burrow" was a rather appropiate name for the house in front of him. It was the shabbiest house he'd ever seen. There was no style to the Architecture in fact; it seemed to be held together solely by magic,

He walked up to the front door, grabbed the knob, and was surprised when it opened. Shaking his head at the sheer stupidity of people who didn't lock their doors, he walked in.

The first thing he heard was just what he was looking for: squeaking, coming from what appeared to be a bread box. Harry lifted the lid and chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised; you always did have a fondness for bread, didn't you, Wormtail?"

Harry picked up the rat, sat it on the floor and said, "Change." There was a small 'pop' and suddenly a man was standing where the rat had stood a moment before. He dropped to the floor and kissed Harry's shoes.

"Master…Master…you're back."

Harry grabbed the man's hair and pulled his head up. "Yes, Wormtail, I'm back." He smiled into the man's teary eyes. "Do you want to have some fun?"

An evil glint shined through the tears. "May I have the twins, Master?"

"Of course"

"Thank you, Master"

"No problem. Now give me the wand."

"The wand?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh, of course." He began ruffling his pockets. "Here it is." He proudly presented the wand to Harry. "Just as your father left it."

Harry nodded his approval. "You have succeeded beyond my wildest dreams. You will be rewarded." He took the wand from Wormtail's hand and was comforted by the warmth of the magic. He swung the wand down and smiled when silver and black sparks shot out of the end.

Harry pointed his wand towards the stairs and intoned, "_Accio _Weasley family's wands!" And then, as the wands came flying towards him, he intoned, _"Accio _Weasley family!" There was a loud 'Clunk' and a corresponding 'Crash,' followed by the entire Weasley family tumbling down the stairs.

They all landed in front of Harry. He passed the wands to Wormtail and said, "The twins are yours; I'm going to get something to eat." He pointed his wand at the red-haired bunch and performed the body-bind on all except the twins. He smiled at Wormtail and said, "Have fun."

Their screams pierced the night.

When Harry wandered back into the family room, he was somewhat surprised to find the whole of the Weasley family on the floor quivering from the after affects of the _Cruciatus_. He looked at Wormtail, who was resting on the couch, panting.

"Tut, tut, Wormtail. _Crucio_. I told you that the twins were yours. I would have thought that even your miniscule brain could have comprehended the implications."

Wormtail crawled towards Harry and kissed his shoes. "Forgive me, Master, forgive me"

"Get up Wormtail."

"Yes Master. Thank you, Master."

At this point, the eldest Weasley male decided to speak: "Who are you?" He looked up at Harry fearfully. "What do you want?"

Harry smiled at him. "I am Slytherin and I want the world." At this, he walked out. He looked over his shoulder at Wormtail. "Kill them."**__**

Harry pointed his Wand towards the sky. _"Morsmordre."_

The Dark Mark was seen for the first time in eight years as green light flashed through the windows.

Slytherin's Heir Had come into power.


	3. In which the Dursleys get what's coming ...

Author's Note: This chapter is going to be graphic, but I hope you enjoy it.  I would also like to take this opportunity to remind you that this story is not going to be canonical.  I will be making a lot of changes to the story line and other elements.  If you don't like, don't read.  Flames will be used to warm my shack.__

Disclaimer: Would I live in a shack, in Vegas (which happens to be one of the hotter places in North America) if I were richer than the Queen of England?  I think not.  I don't own Harry Potter.

            "Did you see the paper, Wormtail? We made the front Page."

            The rat squeaked and Harry laughed.  He got up and walked to the front counter.  "Do you accept Muggle money, Tom?"

            The wizened barkeep nodded absently and said, "That'll be ten pounds."  (A/N: this isn't a "Money Crazy! Harry" so I haven't made an actual exchange rate).

            Harry threw him a wad of bills, picked up Wormtail, and left.

            "So Wormtail, how about we go torture and kill some Muggles?"

            The rat squeaked with what could only be called excitement, and with a 'pop' they were in front of Number Four Privet Drive.

            Vernon Dursley awoke to pounding on his front door.  As he stumbled down the stairs, he shouted, "I'm up, I'm up, hold on."  He jerked the door open and was surprised to see his good-for-nothing nephew and a strange looking man he had never seen before.  "Who is this? And what are you doing up out of your cupboard?" he snarled.

            "This, dear uncle, is Wormtail, and we are planning on having a little fun.  _Imperio."_  He twirled around his wand and, like a puppet, Vernon twirled around.

            Wormtail sniggered, "He looks like a ballerina."

            Harry let out a bark of laughter "He does, doesn't he?"

            He turned his attention back to his puppet.  "Vernon, go get your son and wife."

            Vernon, zombie that he was, rustled off to obey.

            While Vernon was doing his bidding, Harry went over to the kitchen and grabbed a few items necessary to carrying out his plans. A maniacal smile formed on his face; this would be fun.

            When he walked back into the living room, he was pleased to see the rest of the Dursleys sitting on the sofa with Vernon, who was standing slack-jawed to the side.  He smiled at the large man and selected a knife from his assortment of kitchen utensils.  He handed it to Vernon and said, "Remove your son's abnormally large head from his almost nonexistent neck."

            Dudley started whimpering when his father approached him and Petunia shrieked, "What are you doing?!"

            Vernon didn't answer, nor did he pay attention as Dudley's whimpers became screams.  He grabbed his son's blond hair and with a squelching sound he removed the boy's head.

            Harry thought that it was rather disgusting; he could see a bit of the spine sticking out of the neck as the lifeless body fell on the floor, and a small part of the spinal cord was dangling from the head in Vernon's hand.  He stepped aside as the blood started to creep across the floor, and then he pointed his wand at the sobbing form of his assumed aunt.

_"Imperio."_

The crying stopped immediately as Petunia sank into the void of the Imperius curse.

"You knew for a fact that Lily had no child, yet you took me in.  For that kindness, I thank you… _Avada Kedavra._"  He looked on emotionlessly as her body fell lifeless to the floor.

            Harry turned back to Vernon and waved his wand, breaking his Imperius.  Vernon looked at the head in his hand and shrieked.  He dropped it and crumpled to his knees sobbing.

            "Why…why…Dudders…."  His mutters became intelligible after that.

            Harry had planned on allowing a few moments of grief before he tortured Vernon, but he decided at the last minute to get over with it.

_"Crucio."_

Vernon fell to the floor face first, screaming.

            Harry screamed back, _"CRUCIO!"_

He took morbid pleasure in watching the man who had made his life miserable for the past eight years scream, and when the screaming subsided into begs for mercy Harry shouted at him, "WHAT MERCY DID YOU GIVE ME WHEN DUDLEY BLAMED ME FOR SOMETHING? _CRUCIO, CRUCIO, CRUCIO_"  At the last curse, the vein on Vernon's temple burst and the screams fell silent.  He was dead.  

            Harry turned and saw Wormtail watching him in horrified awe; he glared back at him and snarled, "Put up the mark!"

 Wormtail scurried to obey.  Something in his master's eye said that slowness would not be tolerated.

Harry and Wormtail sat silently in the common room of the Hog's Head tavern in Hogsmeade. 

            "The next thing we must do is release my loyal followers.  I want you to sneak into the ministry and find out where Azkaban is—get a map if you can.  Then I want you to get the layout and the locations of all the prisoners."  He paused and considered.  "While you're at it, I want you to get the trial records of all the Death Eaters who schemed their way out, and then I want you to go to Hogwarts and bring Severus to me. Do you understand?"

            The rat nodded, eager to please.  "Yes Master."  There was a pop and Wormtail was gone.

Next Chapter: Snape and Prison Break.

Please Review.__


	4. Arise all ye who are Faithful

Disclaimer: Monkey see, Monkey don't own.

Authors Note: this is an excerpt from the song "Seek and Destroy" by Metallica; I thought that it described my favorite version of Harry (DARK!) really well.

"Our Brains are on Fire 

_With the feeling to kill_

_And it won't go away_

_Until our Dreams are fulfilled _

_There is only one thing_

_On our Minds_

_Don't try running away_

_Cause you're the one we will find"_

Authors Note (again): This is not yet Beta'ed that'll happen this weekend so please be patient with mistakes.

Professor Severus Snape walked into his rooms at Hogwarts and immediately knew that he was not alone. He raised his wand and said, "Who's there? I demand that you show yourself, now"

A timid chuckling was heard a nervous voice said from the darkness "You can put the wand away, Severus"

"_Wormtail?"_ Snape asked incredulously "What are you doing here? I thought you were dead"

"N-no not dead, just…hiding"

"I can see that…now why are you here?"

"Master is gathering the faithful, those who didn't renounce him and those who still do his bidding"

"The Dark Lord is returned?"

"His son now bears that title"

"His son?"

"Yes" the voice, said impatiently "now come with me, I'm too take you to him"

"Where is he? How will we get there?"

"He's in Hogsmeade and we're using floo"

"Master…I have the items you wanted from the ministry and I brought Snape"

Wormtail's whiny voice woke Harry "Were you seen?"

"No master…I got into the ministry using my Animagus form and I disapparated out. I used floo to get out of Hogwarts"

"Very well Wormtail, bring Snape in"

The door opened, Wormtail and Snape walked in, both looking exceedingly nervous. Wormtail was the first to bow but Snape soon followed his example. Harry ignored them and walked over to the window to pull away the shades, when he did Snape let out a surprised gasp and spat out "_Potter" _

Harry looked at him with an eyebrow arched, he took out his wand and pointing it at Snape said, quite calmly "_Crucio_" and then he watched dispassionately as the older man writhed on the floor, when the screaming finally subsided he said "Talk only when you have permission, and you will address me as Master or Lord, do you understand?"

Snape nodded and rasped "Yes Master"

"Good, now on to business."

"Do you understand the plan?"

"Yes master" the two voices said in unison

"Good, Wormtail you will be unmasked, Severus, you will be masked"

Again, "Yes Master"

"Remember the Apparation coordinates and meet us there in an hour, if you are late, you will be punished."

"Yes master"

"Go."

Azkaban Island was a cold place, barren of light; it was no surprise that this was the most feared of all the Wizard Prisons.

The prison itself was a perfect match to the landscape, it was foreboding and it permeated with some unknown darkness.

The Dementors were restless tonight. The prisoners could feel it, some dark excitement flowing through the cells, something would happen this night.

An old man sat in the darkness his unseeing eyes seemed to see beyond the boundaries of space, he smiled, his master had returned.

There was a banging sound and two Dementors rushed towards the doors they opened them and bowed as the figure in black stepped through the threshold, even bowing their towering forms dwarfed the figure, but his power dwarfed them all.

"Bring me Amarus, I wish to Negotiate with him"

The Dementors bowed and rushed to obey.

Harry felt the presence of the lead Dementor before he saw him, a figure cloaked in silver instead of black, "Greetings Amarus Tabes, Lord of the Dementors, I come with a proposition"

"Greetings Slytherin, Lord of the Serpents, I listen" said the

"It has come to my attention that the Ministry has been somewhat lax in providing you and your brood with victims I am willing to fix that, for a price."

"What Price?"

"The release of my Followers and eventually your service"

"The ministry has a tight reign on us, how would we serve you?"

"The ministry could never hope to defeat you or even to kill one of your number, they are weak"

"True. And if we decide not to serve you?"

"Release my servants and I will have some victims brought to you for your 'disposal', either way works"

The Dementor seemed to nod and he said "We will serve you when you request it"

"Good, have them brought to the opposite Docks," he paused "with their wands"

"Yes"

Harry waited on the chilly docks, he could barley contain himself; _his most loyal followers would finally be rejoining him! _These would be the honored, the inner circle, they had refused to renounce his father and they would be rewarded greatly.

"Master"

Harry glanced sharply at Wormtail "What is it now?"

"The boats are coming"

Harry looked back at the channel "So they are Wormtail"

Harry stood straighter as fifteen figures left the boats and staggered onto the Docks he looked at them for a minute and then said, "You were my fathers most loyal servants, you alone didn't abandon him, you alone made an effort to find him. You will be rewarded for that loyalty." He paused and surveyed them "Lord Voldemort is dead, his memories…and a few of his habits" he added in an undertone "live on in me"

One of the Death Eaters stepped forward, Harry recognized him, _Antonin Dolohov_, "How do we know that you're our masters son? You look like Potter"

"I do don't I?" he walked up to another Death Eater "Hello Barty, the Dementors gave you back your wand right?"

"Y…yes m…master"

"Your specialty was Glamour and espionage wasn't it?

"Y…y…yes m-m-master"

"The Old Fool put some sort of Glamour charms on me undoubtedly so that I would believe that I was James's son, he didn't know that Prongs was a faithful servant, all he knew was that I was the son of Voldemort, he didn't ever question how I came to be with the Potters" he paused and shook himself "I need you to remove the charms"

"Yes master"

He removed his wand from his tattered robes and pointed it at Harry he muttered a stream of incoherent words and suddenly Harry felt a warmth cover his body he shook his head and was surprised when he felt his hair brushing against the small of his back, his nose felt different and his fingers felt longer he turned to the rest of the Death Eaters and found that four were prostrating themselves on the ground, he recognized them, they were the first among the Death Eaters to join Voldemort, long before his transformation. The rest, seeing the elder's reactions, fell to their knees as well and they all slowly crawled forward to kiss his robes,

"Master…master"

When they were done they stayed on their knees and Harry gestured,

"Rise my faithful ones, we have things to do"

Authors notes: Did ya like it? Yada yada I know, but I thought it was a good ending, please review!

P.S. I promise to start going in with more depth, this chapter was necessary though…he needed the faithful Death eaters, Next chapter, Rewards and Machinations plots and Fudge gets turned into sludge!


End file.
